


Compromises

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: It's not always the right time for some planets.





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



"Come on, Romana. What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It's perfectly fine, thank you," she replied. "But we still can't go to a planet that's entirely underwater."

"Why not? We have proper diving suits. Are you afraid of a little water? Or is it the creatures of the deep--"

"I'm afraid I promised K-9 that he could join us on our next stop."

"Oh." The Doctor looked rather disappointed. "That is a sadly reasonable answer. I was looking forward to the creatures of the deep."

"It can be the planet after the next one," she conceded, and he grinned.


End file.
